Closer to God
by myinukoi
Summary: There’s a new kid at the Catholic school who’s hell bent on seducing Naruto. SasuNaru.
1. Temptation

**title**: closer to god

**author**: myinukoi

**warning(s)**: shounen-ai; very few religious expressions; language; sexual refrences, unbetaed.

**pairing(s)**: sasunaru.

**disclaimer**: i disclaim.

//**summary**;; There's a new kid at the Catholic school who's hell-bent on seducing Naruto. SasuNaru.

†

**closer to god...**

**closer to god...**

**closer to god...**

†

**I. ****Temptation**

_No temptation has seized you except what is common to man. And God is faithful; he will not let you be tempted beyond what you can bear. But when you are tempted, he will also provide a way out so that you can stand up under it._  
1 Corinthians 10:13

-

Naruto decided the new kid was..._okay_-looking. Black hair, black eyes, pale skin...he was nothing 'squeal-worthy' as Sakura-chan and Ino, who were sitting in front of him, had dubbed him.

"He's from Tokyo, and went to Sannin High before moving over here to our tiny little town of Konoha..." Kakashi-sensei's voice drawled lazily, his visible eye skittered over the information in his hand, seemingly unimpressed, but Naruto knew better.

The dark boy's chin was tilted up and he exuded such a haughty air that Naruto restrained the powerful urge to gag. His dark eyes scanned over everyone in the classroom, surveying, analyzing, and inspecting each individual with supreme vigilance. Naruto thought that the class should feel as though they were being reviewed over as lesser-quality meat, not melting in his attention.

In his examination of the class's teens, a misplaced black-blue bang settled on his pale, flawless cheek. He flicked his head back, sending the disarrayed hair into its proper, perfect position.

The class's girl populous giggled, yet Sakura and Ino's squeals prevailed over the rest of the females.

Kakashi coughed at the interruption to bring focus back unto himself. Naruto blinked. He was still going on about that kid? Furthermore, he really believed people were still listening?

"A genius from the Uchiha family..."

Naruto scowled. Kakashi got people's attention now.

Naruto glared at this kid. He _really_ didn't like him now. To think he's from the Uchiha family. The family that bought Teuchi-jii-san's Ichiraku ramen bar. An entire month without the small restaurant's savory broth and delicious noodles... So you must excuse the blond for his crappy mood.

Naruto's scorn must have radiated to the boy, because Sasuke quit his examination of the west side of the room, and skipped over to him - in the middle.

The blue-eyed boy was unnerved. The kid's eyes were so _cold_. It seemed as though his gaze was sharper and more intense as it bore into the blond's being. The only time his acute stare faltered and eventually eased and retreated, was when Kakashi asked him a question personally.

The room gave the dark-haired boy all of their attention. Naruto looked on with minimal interest.

"Why, Uchiha-san, were you sent from such a prestigious school to here, Konoha's Catholic Academy? Though excuse me if it's not in my position to ask..." Yet, it was clear that the lazy sensei fully expected an answer. This was a Catholic School. Though Konoha was small and unpopular, integrated schools were very strict. There was no such thing as privacy.

He smirked coyly and his gaze returned to Naruto. He spoke for the first time, his voice cool and silky; like liquid sex. "I was transferred...for my behavior."

The class stared on in awe. No one in the school ever made anyone upset for behavior. Except Naruto, but he didn't matter. He was an outcast anyway.

Kakashi's single eye crinkled in inquiry. "Your behavior?" he persisted. "What about your behavior?"

Sasuke's enigmatical smirk, if possible, became more elusive. He never broke eye contact with the blond. Not that anyone noticed, too enraptured with his voice, looks, _presence_... Well, of course Kakashi noticed. But what doesn't he? "It was..._very bad_." (AN: I love that small scene from _Secretary_...).

Sakura seemed ready to pass out in her seat. And if she did, Naruto was just as ready to use CPR on her. You can use CPR on faint victims, right? He mentally chuckled. _Either way..._

When Sasuke was excused to his seat, Naruto then realized that the empty one beside him was the only one available.

_Damn it all!_

The seat next to him was filled. Not that he noticed by looking to his left, he _refused_ to look at the pompous ass, but rather by the modest smell of male Burberry shower gel that didn't fail to make him smell quite appeasing.

The blond's upset face further frowned.

_Bet the fifty dollar soap was worth it, rich asshole..._

"You look constipated, dobe."

Naruto looked to the seat next to him. The Uchiha was smirking, (_I liked his passive face more_, Naruto decided) his slightly pointed, yet pale like the rest of him, chin rested on labor-naive hands. Naruto suspected he was emo.

_Great. With Neji and Gaara here, we definitely need one more of those._

"Dobe?! You can't call people 'dobe' without justification, teme!"

"Hypocrite. What was your justification for calling me 'teme'? You don't know me, baka." He then pointed to Naruto's school bag and the said owner glanced down. His paper on the Crusades assigned to him by his History teacher, Asuma-sensei, sported a large, red F on it's sloppily written cover.

He shoved the report into his school bag harshly, blushing a pink Sasuke believed was all too adorable.

"Like I said: _dobe_."

Naruto's growl of frustration was so loud that Kakashi stopped his mathematical course to give the blond a scolding glare. His tanned cheeks flushed, making Sasuke stare adoringly once more. The rest of the class tutted in annoyance, but everyone went back to their work, ignoring the class clown once again.

Sasuke removed a pastel hand from his chin and placed it on the blond's bronzed one. The brunet couldn't help but find the obvious contrast beautiful.

Naruto's shocked stare was ignored and Sasuke mouthed, "You're cute. Blush for me again," and Naruto was entranced by his thin, pink lips.

Probably expensive chapstick.

Yet Naruto ended up involuntarily granting his wish. His cheeks crimsoned and he turned his head to the side in a futile attempt to hide, yet all the while, he never deterred Sasuke's enjoyment.

When the bell rang, Naruto's only _positive_ rep as, 'Konoha's Yellow Flash', was brought to show as he broke out of the classroom as if ramen were waiting for him at his locker.

Sasuke smirked and leisurely strolled out of the classroom. His long legs took him far and fast. Running, jogging, and quick-stepping were never necessities.

He made it down to the third floor in no time to see the level was relatively solitary.

The blond was resting on the floor, his back against the wooden mahogany lockers and his head between his brought-up legs, as he attempted to catch his breath. His tie was unfastened and his shirt rumpled and out of his trousers. His outfit was the perfect example of a 'rebellious schoolboy'.

Funny, really, because with the Uchiha's pristine pants, ironed, collared shirt, and clean, symmetrical tie, you would've believed _him_ to be the perfect student.

Well, he was..._grade-wise._

But looks can be deceiving and stereotypes are bad.

He walked up to the locker next to the recovering teen and opened the lock with the combination he already memorized.

Naruto was startled out of his contemplation and he looked up. He practically jumped ten feet into the air when he saw Sasuke, cool as ever, retrieving his books that he put into his locker before classes began.

"Y-You gay asshole!!" Naruto whispered harshly. He glanced at the clock. Shit! Two minutes late for class! Sasuke was apparent of the time as well, but he didn't care.

"Tut, tut, Naruto. Intolerance is shameful. God loves everyone... or are you still a hypocrite?"

The blond scowled. "Yeah, yeah...whatever. Just don't pull that funny shit with me, got it? It's not cool _at all!_"

Sasuke's hurt look was so false Naruto refrained from scoffing. "I see nothing 'funny' about how I feel for you..." Naruto felt that it was Sasuke's dramatic pout that cut the cake.

"Feel? Feel?! Bastard, just from our short time I've known you, I can assume that the only emotions you have are annoyance, hatred, and..." the blond faltered, "and the rest are all _ecchi_!"

"Wow," Sasuke gasped. "You know me so well."

The blond huffed and began to walk away, he was now _three _minutes late for class.

Yet with him being as clumsy as he is, he tripped over his shoelaces that came undone when he was running away from the Uchiha, so now his dramatic exit was flawed.

He waited for the impact of the clean, tile floors (they reeked of bleach and always reminded him of hospitals) to greet him, but instead he felt a strong hand wrap around his wrist and then pull him up swiftly. The blue-eyed boy collided with a warm, built chest and before he could even consider escape, two toned arms wrapped around his middle, leaving him completely immobile. The feeling of helplessness with such a self-certified pervert was chewing away at the blond's insides.

"I want to get to know you too, Naruto-chan."

Sasuke was undeniably attracted to the blond teen. He had to admit, he always had a thing for the 'innocent' and seduction was his biggest forte. To corrupt the adorably naive wasn't what he lived for, destroying lives to quench inner insatiable needs was his brother's thing, not his. No, the demoralization of today's juvenile youth was more of...a _hobby_.

"Be my boyfriend," the brunet muttered into the wisps of sun-bleached hair and then tilted his head downwards, further still, to kiss the smaller child's flushed temple.

The blond's anger was boiling and all the aggression was set out in a well-aimed kick to the crotch.

"Fuck you! I told you not to try that funny shit with me, didn't I?"

Sasuke crumpled to the floor, the bleach smell overwhelming his senses and he gagged. His face was contorted into a undiscernable mess of emotions, ranging from pain to disbelief to anger.

When the anguish in his pants doled out, he stood up with as much dignity he could muster, and walked to his next class, which was also the nut-crushing blond's.

To Naruto's disappointment, he shared even the class after that with the brunet.

And the next.

And the next.

At the end of the day, he realized that each and every class in his scholarly curriculum was filled with a good heaping of asshole, all hand-delivered by the snot-nosed brat, Uchiha.

Naruto sighed miserably, as he became aware of the fact that Uchiha Sasuke was going to make each and every day of his primary educational life wretched, whether the brunet was aware of it or not.

"_Lord, help me..."_

†

//**author notes**;; yea. _crazy_ short. but i still hoped you enjoyed it. review, or i'll be forced to assume it's cliched crap and will not continue.


	2. Sacrifice

**title**: closer to god

**author**: myinukoi

**warning(s)**: shounen-ai; very few religious expressions; language; sexual references; unbetaed.

**pairing(s)**: sasunaru.

**disclaimer**: i disclaim.

//**summary**;; There's a new kid at the Catholic school who's hell-bent on seducing Naruto. SasuNaru.

†

**closer to god...**

**closer to god...**

**closer to god...**

†

**II. Sacrifice**

_He was oppressed, and he was afflicted, yet he opened not his mouth: he is brought as a lamb to the slaughter, and as a sheep before her shearers is dumb, so he openeth not his mouth._

Isaiah 53:7

-

Sasuke reached out a desperate hand, but light leaked through from the spontaneously opened door and he winced.

"Bastard!" The blond spat and ran out into the hallway. The janitor's closet closed soundlessly and Sasuke stared into the darkness he was encased with, absently.

Last week's bruise throbbed. He suspected its healing process was slowed down dramatically now that it had a fresh punch in its place.

He let his head collide with the wall behind him. His dark-haired head was tilted up as if searching for an answer from a mythical force, such as God.

_Y'know...they really should make it a requirement that you're at least _willing_ to allow the Lord into your heart to become a member of a Catholic school. Because delusory beings in the heavens with magical powers such as turning water to wine and walking on lakes is far from the logic I was raised to believe..._

He slowly slid down the wall, a wistful smirk on his pale features. He could have served as the perfect image to a lost Da Vinci masterpiece had there been any light or any witnesses to capture such an ethereal instant.

Yet, his own beauty and sex appeal only came to mind when the blue-eyed dimwit was near, and after their one-sided make-out session a few minutes ago, he doubted the blond would be coming near him anytime soon. And if so, the outcome would be far from pleasurable.

_Hn...in those paperback romances, being thrown into the nearest secluded closet and kissed breathless by sex gods was an ideal fantasy, no? _

If so, why was the blond not so keen on it?

Sasuke was not naive nor humble. He knew he was beautiful. It was just that he usually chose not to be such an obvious asshole about it. He would only flaunt it to those he believed would amuse him with their flustered reactions. Those like Naruto.

Yet it seemed that Naruto was still in denial. His inner sight was blinded by strict Sunday school tutorials and false media slander. Unfortunately, he continued to believe he was heterosexual and Sasuke wanted to open his eyes. Because surely God wouldn't be as cruel as to grant the world such a uke-ish, fuck-me-my-seme!body if it was designed for a female's use.

_Hn,_ his inner-self chided. _So only when it is convenient to you, do you believe in God?_

He ignored his reasonable conscious and brought another question unto himself.

_Naruto seemed to have such a self-certified dislike for me as soon as we met? As if nothing could change his mind... So all I simply have to do is discover this fault in my characteristics, temporarily fix it for a short-term relationship that ends with me robbing him of his chastity... and voilà! Another victory! _

The plan seemed dependable enough. Dependable enough, that is, to get him through the remainder of the day unharmed. Sasuke sauntered out of the dark closet as the bell ending the lunch session resounded throughout the empty hall. His ego was re-inflated in a quick two minutes and fifty-four seconds, right in time for fifth period.

†

"But your lips are red, Naruto-kun."

"I had a cherry popsicle."

"It's 65 degrees out, Naruto-kun."

"Did I say popsicle? I meant cherry cold medicine. _Popsicle! Cherry cold medicine! _They kinda sound similar if you say them each really fast..."

"Are you sick, Naruto-kun? You have a blush."

"Jeez, what's with the third degree?" The tanned teen raised his hands in the air in annoyance, disrupting his collar. Sai's innocent mask that was prepared and placed during his interrogation dropped only to be replaced with an icy glare.

"Brr..." Naruto playfully shivered, yet his facade of gaiety couldn't hide the nervous curiosity in his blue depths. _What did I do that made him glare like that? _"Are you imitating the glacier that crashed the Titanic?"

Sai didn't even attempt to fake a laugh at Naruto's joke.

"Where'd you get the hickeys, Naruto-kun?" The voice was dark, coated with varying levels of jealousy and animosity.

Naruto, startled out of his mind, pulled down his shirt collar. Sai and Naruto both winced. As much as the brunet would usually cheer to such a show, it wasn't as entertaining when the toned chest was littered with light red - and growing darker - blemishes.

The bell rung, dismissing students from their lunch and back to their average, tedious classes. Loud groans of disappointment scattered across the group of teens with practiced ease, yet Naruto, going against the grain, felt a surge of relief course throughout his being.

"SeeyoulaterSai!"

A yellow flash zipped by, and Sai was alone with Naruto's empty ramen cup and his own bubbling scorn.

†

School ended, and unfortunately, Sai could not serve as the personification of 'perversion relief' (what irony!) since him and Naruto seemed to be on weary terms. So as the Uchiha approached, with the ever-familiar glint in his eye, Naruto bolted, leaving pissed students and teachers in his wake.

Sasuke was right on his tail, legs in long stride, and his temples perspired at the effort. He sighed in annoyance and decided to jog a bit. The embarrassing effort paid off as the blond's whizzing butter-top hair finally came into view. The tan teen dashed through the school's iron entry gates and left the residence with undefinable speed, and only then did Sasuke, who was the star athlete on his last school's track team, begin to sprint.

Now the two were dodging traffic and lazily-ridden bikes. Sasuke was barely aware of the fact that his surroundings were morphing: the pristine, tall, white buildings were shrinking in size and dulling in color. The streets began to steadily litter with trash. The faces he sped by seemed hunger-stricken; whether for food, money, drugs, or sex was unknown. Yet everything blurred into a foreign shade of gray and his legs dulled to an unidentifiable numb, the only thing visible with upmost clarity was Naruto's yellow head, which never resembled the sun more.

Sasuke was determined, now more than ever. Naruto would surely go down as his greatest victory to date!

The blond skidded to a stop at a worn-down gray building and then rushed up the steps.

_This kid is hell-bent on avoiding me! _Sasuke fumed. The brunet had never ran like this, so hard and so long, in his life so his breathing was definitely taking its toll. He refused to stop and allow the pain in his legs and the scorching heat in his lungs to circulate and settle. He was up the stairs as well.

He saw the blond fumble with some keys and press his entire burden against the door in exhaustion. The doorway opened up and he fell inside. Sasuke, using his last burst of energy, rammed himself against the door that Naruto was, with all his body weight, trying to close.

In the end, it seems that sheer perversion outweighs blinding fear.

Sasuke was now inside Naruto's home.

†

This was, by far, the vilest household Sasuke had ever had the misfortune of entering. As he stared out the cracked, dusty window, instead of a beautiful, metropolitan city view, he was greeted with a small, dingy ghetto.

"Give me prissy shit about where I live and I swear to God I'll kill you. Because I know I can get away with it in an area like this," the blond spat, and he left the small, cramped living room to the adjoining kitchen when he heard the whistle of his teapot.

Sasuke turned to face the blond and tried to cover up his disgusted grimace with a sly smirk...or smile...or _something_ somewhat pleasant. He failed horribly and he figured he probably looked as though he were in pain, so he dropped the niceties and left his face stoic.

"Tch," Sasuke tutted. "What is that? Cursing, using His name in vain, and a threat of murder? Not much of the typical Catholic schoolboy are you?"

He was handed a mildly fractured teacup, and the ambrosial smell of green tea assaulted his senses in the most delightful of ways.

While sipping with as much class as he could muster in a low class apartment, within a lower class ghetto, he saw a cockroach skitter across the kitchen wall. For the sake of his sanity, he decided to get to the point.

"Naruto-chan," Naruto growled but Sasuke continued, "why do you find me repulsive?"

Without blinking, Naruto replied, "Because you're a pervert."

Sasuke sighed with feigned hopelessness, "If I didn't molest you and say ecchi things, would you like me?"

"No," the blond sipped his tea. "Because you're also an asshole."

"And what, dare I ask," Sasuke frowned a bit, "leads you to believe that I'm an asshole when all I've wanted to do was court you?"

Naruto returned the frown with twice as much disdain. "You made Sai mad at me. You took away my most beloved possession."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and his jealous loathing was hidden so well, he resisted the urge to physically pat himself on the back. "Sai? Is he your boyfriend? Your most beloved possession?"

Honey-colored cheeks flushed and blue eyes widened in shock. "No, Teme! Two different different things! You offended me twice!"

"Ah," Sasuke finished off his beverage and nodded with current understanding. "I see. So could you clarify my offences?"

"Sai's my best friend. One of my few friends! You left a bunch of hickeys on my neck over the course of this week, not to mention this afternoon, and now Sai is mad at me."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in contemplation. _Why would this friend be upset if Naruto had hickeys? Wouldn't he be happy to know his loser friend was getting _some_? Or perhaps, this friend wants more than friendship from Uzumaki..._

"Would you have any idea as to why your little love-bites made him so disturbed?" Sasuke asked quietly, settling himself into an old love seat.

Naruto rolled his cerulean eyes. "Duh! Sai's family are a bunch of hard-core Catholics. Not that he's as obsessed as them, but he has his values too. He now thinks I'm a whore! Or just _mean_ since I haven't been telling him about any possible relationships!"

Sasuke smirked slyly and pulled the blond's thin wrist, causing his lithe frame to fall atop his own. Miraculously, Naruto's tea didn't spill. A pale finger traced up Uzumaki's clothed, quivering thigh. "And why won't you tell him, Naruto-chan?"

Naruto got up quickly, he faced the smirking brunet and his eyes shone with sapphire flames.

Sasuke closed his eyes expectantly and clenched each muscle in his body.

_Here it comes..._

The blow to the stomach still managed to knock the wind out of the Uchiha. He sputtered a bit in pain while Naruto ranted.

"And, you're an _asshole_, because you took away my most precious possession. My fucking ramen!!!"

As Sasuke squinted through pain-ridden, onyx eyes, he could have sworn a crystalline tear made its way down a flushed, tan cheek.

"R-Ramen...?"

Naruto nodded furiously, his blond locks slapping his forehead. "Ichiraku's Ramen Bar! It was my haven! And you took it from me! You bought it because you have too much money and you don't know what to do with it! You sonuvabitch, get out of my house!"

As a guilty Sasuke was being dragged by the collar to the door, a thought struck him.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. It was my brother, not me... If I managed to get Ichiraku's back..."

Naruto threw him out of his pitiable abode and glared with unrestrained fierceness.

"Ha! Like you could! The day you get my precious Ichiraku's back is the day I'll do whatever you want!"

"Really...?" Sasuke asked with a small smirk. His brother could be _awfully_ persuasive, under certain circumstances, of course...

"Sure, I will. But it's not as if you can. You don't own Uchiha Industries, Sasuke-baka!"

The door was slammed harshly and Sasuke was left alone.

However, his smirk and confidence never dulled.

†

Saturday night, Naruto ate his ramen with renewed vigor, as it was on the house from an extremely happy Teuchi. Sasuke sighed happily and watched his (non-consensual) blond date with a satisfied smile.

-


End file.
